Oh My Stars!
by AlwaysADreamer86
Summary: This is my first attempt at fanfic. Pure Thasmin. Warning: contains mostly SMUT. I may have got carried away. Thirsty for Thasmin. Features Yaz and the Doctor only. Obvs. Takes place after the recent season finale. I'm such a lesbian. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Get off me Yaz! ….Please." Yaz stepped back. Hurt. Scared. She loved the doctor with every ounce of her being yet she had to let her go. Those last moments with the Doctor goes over and over in her head. The Doctor stared at Yaz with love in her watering eyes. They both knew what they did not say.

*After being dropped off back on earth Yaz is sitting on her bed, in her room hugging a pillow, crying*

"_How could I be so daft?! That was my last chance…I should have hugged her..kissed her" _Yaz thought to herself. All of a sudden Yaz heard the faint sound of the Tardis whirling. "_No. It couldn't possibly.." _Yaz jumped up throwing her pillow to the ground and ran to her window. The Tardis was parked in the lot below. Yaz's eyes began to well up in tears.

*knock on the door*

Before Yaz could say a thing, her bedroom door swings open, her head wiping in that direction with her long dark hair falling onto her face.

"Doctor!" Yaz ran up to her while giving her the biggest embrace she could muster. She swirled the Doctor around and shut the door by kicking her back leg.

"I thought I'd lost ya!" said Yaz.

Then Yaz remembered their last moment, letting go, "I'm sorry..I.." Yaz said.

The Doctor standing there with a serious expression, "Yaz stop.." the Doctor interrupted, "You have to understand what I said…in the heat of the moment..was for your own protection." The Doctor continues, "I do a good job hiding my emotions..well most time…well it's neither here nor there…well.."

Yaz slowly makes her way to the babbling Doctor until they are just inches apart. Yaz lays her hand behind the Doctors neck, scrunching those blond locks. The Doctor's expression softens as she reaches for Yaz bringing her closer. For a moment all they could hear was their breathing against each other's faces looking intently into each other eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Yaz breaks the silence, "Doctor…I'm in love with you. Always have been. From the moment we met."

The Time Lord's mouth breaks into a cheeky smile and raised her eyebrows, "I know."

"Oi!" Yaz playfully pushed the Doctor back. "All this time?!" Yaz exclaimed. Yaz did not know whether to be furious, embarrassed, or excited. She decided all of the above. "Why didn't you say something you!" Yaz said playfully. All that flirting between the two…but sometimes it was hard to read the Doctor. She would often retreat in her own space, tinkering with the Tardis.

"As I was trying to explain before.." the Doctor said all animated while pulling Yaz close to her once again, "After what happened back there. Lives in danger and all…I finally allowed myself to feel it." Yaz looked at her quizzically," Feel what?" The Doctor took a deep breath, inhaling the very scent of Yaz, "to feel love again. With you. My Yaz."

Yaz beamed at what she just heard. Her eyes grew big and the cheesiest smile came across her face. The Doctor looked at her with her eyebrow cocked, grinning and then biting her lip. Yaz leaned into the Doctor and their lips finally met. The softness of the other woman's lips made Yaz melt. The Doctor feeling the intensity between them growing deepened their kiss, tongues occasionally meeting. Yaz cupping the Doctor's face could not get enough of the Doctor. She wanted more. Let the make-out session begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Then Yaz stopped to catch her breath. "Is something wrong? Did I lose my touch? Aye..it's been a while but…" the Doctor trailed off when Yaz cut her off.

"Sshhh..You are bloody amazing." Yaz murmured with her finger touching the Doctor's amazingly soft pink lips. Kissing the Doctor was electric. It was everything Yaz imagined and more.

The Doctor looked into Yaz's dark brown eyes mesmerized by her intense beauty. The woman standing in front her brought out a different side to the Doctor. A more naughty side. The Doctor then grabbed Yaz's finger and put it her mouth, seductively sucking it while looking at Yaz.

Yaz slowly exhaled not realizing she was holding her breath this whole time. She stared at her Doctor in shock. She had no idea the Doctor had this side to her. It was thrilling and made her wet from her core. Yaz then grabbed the Doctor by her straps and pushed her onto the bed. _I can play this game too._ Yaz thought.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor now laying on the bed with her legs dangling off the edge of Yaz's bed. Yaz then stripped off her pants and shirt, revealing her matching dark purple bra and underwear set. The Doctor propped herself up with her elbows, staring at Yaz's beautiful body. Yaz made her way to the Doctor who somehow managed to take her coat off without Yaz noticing. Yaz undoing the Doctor's straps and sliding off her pants revealing her Tardis blue underwear. Yaz then straddled the Doctor putting one leg on each side of the Time Lord's lap. The Doctor sat up placing her hands on Yaz's hips pulling her closer, softly kissing Yaz's exposed skin.

Yaz tugged at the Time Lord's shirt. "This. Off." rasped. The Doctor quickly pulled up her shirt and threw it to the floor. To Yaz's surprise, the Doctor was not wearing a bra. Yaz gently caresses the Doctor's exposed breasts, taking in every moment with her Doctor. "You're so fucking sexy" Yaz said. The Doctor smiled, "You're not so bad yourself Yazmin Khan." She said with a wink. Yaz let out a gentle giggle and lowered her face to passionately kiss the Doctor. Their hands wandered all over each other's body. thought to herself. She did not know how much longer she could last with this foreplay./p


	5. Chapter 5

"Doctor I am so wet for you." Yaz said heatedly as she grabbed the Time Lord's hand and guided inside her underwear to her soaking wet folds. Both let out a soft moan. "Fuck! Yaz!" the Doctor said in a sultry tone. The Doctor's slender fingers began to circle Yaz's clit and Yaz let out a deep moan. Yaz's breathing became heavy as she looked into the Time Lord's hazel eyes. With her other free hand the Doctor slid it up Yaz's back skillfully unsnapping her bra. "Oh Yaz!" the Doctor gasped in awe of her breasts. The Doctor then took her hand our from Yaz's underwear, seductively licking each finger, savoring Yaz's taste. Yaz let out a whimper once the Doctor's had left her swollen center.

"Not yet love." The Doctor said before embracing Yaz's face for a passionate kiss. Yaz felt every atom in her in her body on fire. The Doctor moved down to Yaz's breast sucking on her nipple and gently squeezing the other and then alternates to the other breast. "Fuck! Doctor!" Yaz howled. "I want to hear you say it." said looking up at Yaz. "Fuck me Doctor!" "That's my girl." purred the Time Lord.

Moving Yaz's underwear to the side, the Doctor slide her fingers into Yaz's hot, wet core. Yaz moaned, grabbing the Doctor's soft blond locks, rocking back and forth. The Doctor felt her own center heat up and begin to pool wetness. Stroking Yaz's inner sweet spot, the Doctor picked up her fingering pace. Yaz responded by rocking back and forth faster on the Doctor's fingers. It was long until Yaz let out a loud moan, riding her waves of orgasm./p


	6. Chapter 6

Licking the cum off her fingers the Doctor blurted out, "I still got it," as Yaz fell to her back beside the Doctor who was also laying down. "As if you ever lost it I'm sure" Yaz exhaled. Indeed the Time Lord knew what she was doing. Yaz grinned and turned to the Doctor, "Time for me to get a proper taste of my Doctor." She gazed up and down the blonde's slender body. "You know you can touch right? " the Doctor teased. "What? I can't take a moment to admire the most beautiful alien I know?" Yaz teased back.

The Doctor laid her head on the pillow next to her. "Alright then. Show me what you got Yazmin Khan," as she tilted her head and spread her legs open. Crawling her way towards the Doctor, Yaz began to kiss the Doctor's legs all the way up to her neck. Yaz wanted to savor every inch of her Doctor. Yaz then ran her tongue over the Doctors lips before kissing her aggressively on the lips. This turned the Doctor on even more. Yaz was taking charge and she liked it. Yaz broke the kiss and whispered closely in the Time Lord's ear, "I'm going to make you cum all over my mouth." The Doctor moaned and arched her back, pressing her breasts against Yaz's.

Yaz slowly move's down to the Doctor's breast and gave them the attention they deserved. Her tongue flickering over each nipple. Driving the Doctor crazy. Her two hearts beating rapidly. Kissing her way down to her stomach, Yaz makes her way to the Doctor's core, parting her folds, her tongue finding its way inside. This made the Time Lord moan and arch her back. Flickering her tongue over her clit and going in and out of the Doctor's core, Yaz was enjoying every moment of this. "ohhh Yazzz…don't stop" the Doctor begged. The Doctor could feel it rising. There is no holding it back any longer. "OHHH MY STARRRSS!" the Doctor let out as she came in Yaz's mouth. Yaz began lapping the Doctor's juices. The Doctor flushed face opened her arm for Yaz to lay next her.

"That was beyond ahmazing Yaz" the Doctor claimed kissing Yaz's head. Yaz thought for a moment, taking in what just happened. She snuggled more into the Time Lord as their naked bodies intertwined. Yaz looking blissfully at the Doctor, "I love you." "I love you too Yaz". Both exhausted from their love-making, they fell asleep.


End file.
